Nos éclipses
by Green Absynthe
Summary: Loki a toujours utilisé sa magie comme une arme sans se douter que celle-ci pourrait se retourner contre lui. Ou comment un sort de trop a contribué à rompre les liens fragiles qui unissaient les deux princes d'Asgard.
1. Chapitre 1 : Tunglmyrkvi

**Nos éclipses**

Chapitre 1 : _Tunglmyrkvi_ \- _Eclipse Lunaire_

OoO

 _« La vérité est une illusion et l'illusion est une vérité. » Rémy de Gourmont_

OoO

Les avant-bras appuyés négligemment sur la bassine, Loki laissa les spasmes de son estomac en vider le contenu, répandant un mélange de bile et d'alcool sur la pierre polie. Ses ongles blanchis par la pression de ses doigts la raclèrent instinctivement sans pouvoir s'y accrocher. Il laissa son corps s'affaisser, se moquant éperdument que les pointes de ses cheveux trop longs puissent tremper dans sa vomissure. Seul comptait son sentiment de dégoût profond dont il ne comprenait pas exactement la nature, était-ce pour lui ? Était-ce pour _l'autre_?

Les sensations caressantes des mains de son frère sur lui revinrent soudainement en tête. À cette pensée, une nouvelle convulsion le fit se recroqueviller sur la bassine de pierre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à expulser, laissant son estomac vide et douloureux.

Il releva lentement son visage vers le large miroir de sa salle de bain en essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de main tremblant. Ses traits étaient creusés comme jamais, des cernes cerclaient ses yeux rétrécis par l'absence répétée de sommeil et ses joues creusées lui donnaient l'air malade. Il s'en moquait car il lui suffirait d'user d'une illusion pour que personne ne remarque cette nuit mouvementée.

 _\- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ?_ Fit sa propre voix à l'intonation si étrangère en écho dans sa tête comme pour lui rappeler ses péchés avec une excitation amère.

\- Oui, souffla Loki alors qu'il évitait son reflet.

 _\- Et tu as aimé…_

\- Peut-être, admit-il aigrement.

 _J'ai aimé le sentir se perdre dans mes baisers,_ pensa-t-il furtivement en se dévêtant complètement pour entrer dans un bain glacé.

Il ferma les yeux sous le froid mordant qui attaquait sa peau de façon délicieuse et laissa sa tête plonger entièrement sous l'eau comme s'il voulait anesthésier ses pensées en même temps que son corps. Quand le souffle lui manqua, il se redressa et frotta ses cheveux avec énergie pour les nettoyer rapidement. Il repensa malgré lui à Thor glissant ses doigts dans ses mèches sombres tandis que sa langue taquinait le creux derrière son oreille. Le geste de Loki fut suspendu par une réflexion étrange. Pourquoi portait-il ses cheveux si longs ? Depuis quand dépassaient-ils ses épaules ?

D'un geste négligent, il invoqua la plus fine lame de ses dagues et la contempla un instant avant de saisir d'une main ses cheveux. Il dut insister puissamment sur son arme inadaptée pour couper sa chevelure au-dessus de son poing fermé solidement. Puis il regarda les mèches flotter tout autour de lui dans l'eau de son bain, bougeant sa main de temps à autre pour les faire bouger en petites vagues. Il palpa ensuite le reste de sa chevelure coupée inégalement au niveau de sa nuque. C'était mieux ainsi. Il abandonnait enfin la coiffure ordinaire des asgardiens, celle qu'arborait aussi son frère. De ses doigts, il se débarrassa des vestiges d'une petite tresse qui emmêlait encore l'arrière de son crâne. Il se sentit comme libéré d'un poids imaginaire alors que sa tête reposait sur le rebord de la baignoire.

 _Les yeux de son frère brûlaient de désir et Loki eut du mal à réaliser que c'était pour lui. L'avidité dans son regard était aussi dérangeante qu'attirante, elle le transperçait impitoyablement de ses crocs féroces, se plantait sans retenue dans sa mémoire corrompue._

 _C'est de sa faute. Il ne m'a pas protégé comme il aurait dû…_ _Mais est-ce qu'il savait au moins ? C'est mon frère, il aurait dû savoir. Et il l'aurait su s'il ne m'avait pas abandonné pour devenir le prince héritier,_ songea confusément Loki, la tête entre ses mains.

\- Il ne sait pas, souffla plusieurs fois comme une incantation pour se rassurer. Il ne pourra jamais savoir.

 _Sauf si je lui dis,_ pensa-t-il furtivement _. Ne serais-je pas satisfait qu'il sache que j'ai réussi à tromper ses yeux pour entrer dans sa chambre ? Mais pourrais-je supporter son dégout et le mien ?_

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, verbalisa Loki en retrouvant une position presque détendue dans son bain.

 _J'ai fui..._

N'était-ce pas là une preuve qu'il lui restait un soupçon de conscience ? Qu'il n'était pas totalement pourri de l'intérieur ? Que la Folie n'avait pas encore gagné ?

 _Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je me suis juste laissé prendre à mon propre jeu. Je pensais en énoncer les règles, mais j'ai cédé à la curiosité. Je n'ai rien imposé à Thor. J'ai juste trompé trop facilement ses sens en adoptant une apparence que je savais attrayante afin attiser son l'intérêt,_ se répéta Loki en boucle comme pour s'imprégner de l'idée jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente un vif soulagement.

Pourtant, il fut rapidement assailli par une pensée plus dérangeante : _Pourquoi ce désir de séduire mon propre frère ?_

Ce n'était pas une pulsion, ce n'était pas irréfléchi. Il n'avait pas agi sur un coup de tête malheureux. Il y avait longtemps pensé quand il voyait son frère repartir des banquets avec une femme à son bras ou quand il voyait les guerriers boire ses paroles idiotes et vaines. Qu'avait-il de plus que lui-même ne voyait pas ? Pour lui, Thor n'était qu'un tas de muscles, certes affectueux, mais bien stupide. Oui, il avait un beau physique mais il n'était pas le seul en Asgard ! Loki voulait savoir ce qui faisait de Thor le dieu le plus apprécié, le plus vénéré alors qu'il n'appréciait qu'à moitié les attraits de son frère. Il voulait voir Thor d'un œil nouveau, d'un œil objectif sous une autre identité…

 _Loki observa la salle avec une légère excitation. Il ne pouvait se mentir : la situation lui plaisait. Il aimait l'adrénaline venue de l'inquiétude d'être démasqué alors qu'il avait prétexté une migraine pour ne pas festoyer ce soir. A la place, sa jolie forme féminine feignait l'amusement buvait avec les hommes. Loki était malin, il ne se contenta pas de trouver son frère sous cette apparence. Déjà, il aborda Fandral dont la sensibilité aux femmes était telle que Loki se retrouva rapidement attablé avec lui et son frère. Ce dernier était plus difficile à intéresser, il fallait l'avouer. Loki avait suffisamment étudié le type de femme qu'il fréquentait pour ne pas se tromper totalement dans l'apparence, même si par défi il s'entêta à conserver beaucoup trop de lui-même dans les paroles piquantes qu'il lançait parfois._

 _\- Tu as la langue aussi acérée que mon frère, laissa échapper Thor à un moment en souriant presque tendrement._

 _Loki comprit alors ce qui charmait les autres : sa façon de parler de ce qui l'entourait avec une affection toute particulière, même pour les choses les plus simples. Thor, malgré son arrogance et son assurance, montrait autre chose de plus sincère quand il cherchait à séduire. Il devenait plus naturel et à cet instant, il n'était plus un prince. Seulement un homme qui cherchait la compagnie et il émanait de lui une douceur que Loki n'avait jamais vue et que lui-même aurait été incapable de témoigner. Thor n'était pas simplement beau, il était aussi tendre et attentif, charmeur mais pas insistant. Pas une seule fois, et même quand Loki avait remarqué avec amusement ses regards intéressés, il n'avait eu de gestes déplacés._

 _Loki avait saisi en partie ce qui intéressait les autres chez Thor, ces choses qui lui faisaient défaut. Cependant, il poussa l'expérience plus loin même s'il savait que c'était un jeu dangereux. Il était convaincu qu'il saurait arrêter à temps, qu'il n'irait pas aussi loin avec son frère ! C'était répugnant d'y songer ! Ce fut donc sans aucune méfiance qu'il suivit Thor dans ses appartements qu'il connaissait déjà, mais dans lesquels il n'avait jamais été invité de cette façon._

 _Et de mémoire, Loki pouvait affirmer qu'il n'avait jamais été traité avec autant de douceur et d'attention. La façon dont Thor recouvrit ses épaules de sa large cape carmin au premier frisson le figea d'étonnement et lui fit dangereusement comprendre qu'il commençait à apprécier ce genre de geste._

 _Pourtant, la passion était là, bien ancrée dans ses yeux bleus brillants, dans ses mains douces mais fermes alors qu'il les glissait sur ses hanches et ses fesses afin de l'attirer à lui. Et Loki fut tellement grisé qu'il ne fut même pas embarrassé de sentir l'excitation de Thor contre lui.  
Il fut presque ému de sentir sa main rugueuse se perdre dans ses cheveux et se rendit compte à quel point les contacts chaleureux et amicaux de son frère lui manquaient. Et le premier baiser échangé, que Loki ne songea même pas à refuser, fut indescriptible tant les sensations furent nouvelles, car même la façon d'embrasser de Thor était tendre, presque en contradiction avec sa carrure colossale. Puis sa bouche dévia vers la gorge de Loki avant de se caler dans le creux de son oreille, une main toujours plongée dans sa chevelure tandis que l'autre restait sur sa hanche. _

_Une voix en lui hurla à Loki qu'il devait partir maintenant, qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver, qu'il ne serait pas assez fort pour le surmonter. Pourtant, ce fut Loki qui initia le baiser suivant avec une intensité nouvelle qui parut plaire au dieu de la foudre qui y répondit avec délice. Finalement, Loki s'agenouilla lentement, instinctivement, tout en laissant ses mains glisser le long du corps de son frère jusqu'à son pantalon qu'il détacha pour effleurer la virilité éveillée sous le sous-vêtement. Une nouvelle fois, les doigts de Thor se glissèrent dans ses cheveux avec une douceur qui brusquement écœura Loki._

 _Il songea alors que les choses seraient plus simples si Thor était un goujat, si son désir l'empêchait d'être tendre et attentif. Loki eut presque envie d'être forcé, que son frère appuie sa tête contre son entrejambe pour l'inciter à démarrer et ainsi être la victime de la brutalité du dieu. Il souhaitait pouvoir haïr Thor pour un tel geste, avoir seulement une raison valable pour le détester. Mais rien de cela n'arriva. Thor joua simplement avec ses cheveux avec une rare patience malgré des signes physiques de désir qui ne trompaient pas. Et quand il comprit son hésitation, il s'agenouilla pour cueillir ses lèvres avec un gentil sourire._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à te forcer si tu n'en as pas envie… souffla-t-il contre sa bouche._

 _\- J'en ai envie, répondit derechef Loki comme s'il se parlait à lui-même._

 _Il avait besoin d'en avoir envie, pour se prouver que rien de ce qui se passait dans cette chambre ne l'atteignait. Il était suffisamment fort pour surmonter cette incompréhension et ce chamboulement. S'il était capable d'agir ainsi avec son frère, cela signifiait qu'il avait atteint la perfection dans son art du mensonge et de la dissimulation. Alors il ne pouvait pas reculer, il devait se nier lui-même pour parvenir à ses fins. Il le devait, comme un besoin viscéral de se contraindre pour trouver une forme de paix._

 _Loki tapota sur la cuisse de Thor et désigna son lit du regard. Le dieu s'y assit et continua ses attentions. Le cadet s'efforça de fermer son esprit, de faire le vide pour ne pas penser à lui et oublier son frère. Pourtant, il se tendit sans se rendre compte du tremblement de ses doigts accrochés au pantalon de son partenaire. Il se sentit comme tétanisé.  
Il sentit alors des mains chaudes se poser sur les siennes doucement, l'incitant à desserrer sa prise avant de le soulever par les épaules pour le redresser. Loki se laissa faire comme un pantin et se retrouva assis sur le lit à côté de son frère. Il était perdu, aucune pensée cohérente ne semblait vouloir venir jusqu'à lui. Il s'était tellement oublié que son corps trompeur, tel un costume de scène, était devenue une coquille vide sans âme. _

_\- Je crois que tu as trop bu ce soir, lui dit gentiment Thor. Tu devrais partir et te mettre au lit._

 _Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune colère dans la voix de Thor ? Loki lui-même ne se privait jamais de laisser éclater sa frustration quand une conquête se défilait au dernier moment. Pourtant, Thor se montra encore une fois doux et patient, allant même jusqu'à lui offrir un verre d'eau. Loki contempla le visage de son frère avec une incompréhension totale, comme s'il était face à un étranger, et sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il porta ses lèvres au verre pour la forme mais en réalité, son estomac commençait à se contracter douloureusement. Alors il se leva rapidement et tâcha de conserver son rôle en remerciant le prince avec la délicatesse d'une jeune femme et s'excusant de son regard le plus innocent. Et quand il vacilla après quelques pas près de la porte, Thor le tint par la taille doucement et lui caressa le visage._

 _\- Tu as la bravoure des fous mais une fois confrontée au danger, tu deviens une enfant. N'aie pas honte de cette nuit, prends la plutôt comme une leçon._

Loki fut horrifié mais le ne montra pas. Son frère avait-il deviné que c'était lui ? Non, c'était impossible, impossible. Thor ne pouvait pas savoir. Thor ne pouvait pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Impossible, Thor ne pouvait pas savoir. Cette litanie désordonnée l'empêcha d'avoir toute pensée cohérente quand qu'il quitta vivement la chambre de son frère, avec le sentiment de détaler comme un lapin.

Quand Loki émergea de son souvenir, il songea à la terrible évidence : Thor savait. Ses dernières paroles semblaient lui avoir été directement adressées, pas à la jeune femme dont il avait créé l'apparence. Sinon, pourquoi sonnaient-elles comme un avertissement ? D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas directement mentionné Loki au début de la soirée ? Mais si c'était le cas, s'il avait deviné dès le commencement, pourquoi avoir continué le jeu ?

 _Il voulait me tester, me blesser en espérant que le dégout me ronge cette nuit et m'affaiblisse une nouvelle fois pour justifier sa supériorité... Je croyais contrôler la situation, mais c'est Thor qui m'a manipulé dès l'instant où il a posé ses yeux sur la forme féminine qu'il savait mienne…_

Maintenant persuadé de la mesquinerie de son aîné, Loki serra les poings de rage avant de les envoyer contre le mur marbré. Sans lui faire sérieusement mal, cela le calma assez pour se sortir du bain et revêtir rapidement ses vêtements de nuit. Une fois dans la chambre, il se saisit de la carafe de vin et se servit sans prêter attention au fait qu'il en mettait la moitié à côté. Ses réflexions étaient trop intenses et pourtant, il avait beau remuer tout cela dans sa tête, le sentiment de dégoût ne lui revint plus en tête. Il n'était pas le coupable : Thor aurait dû le protéger dès l'instant où il avait compris la véritable identité de sa partenaire. L'écœurement de lui-même avait alors laissé place à la haine de l'autre…

Loki fit tourner le liquide dans son verre pensivement avant d'en avaler le contenu d'un trait. Il s'installa ensuite dans son lit, laissant l'alcool détendre son esprit jusqu'à se trouver dans un état somnolant. Il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et sentit à peine son matelas bouger sous le poids d'un autre corps que le sien…

OoO

Loki étouffait. Il eut beau tenter de se dégager, il sentit toujours l'étau des bras puissamment enroulés autour de lui, l'empêchant tout mouvement. Finalement, il lança son pied contre la jambe intruse dans son lit ce qui provoqua un grondement bien masculin en plein dans son oreille.

\- Tu fais quoi ? s'emporta Loki, bien réveillé maintenant que les effets de l'alcool s'étaient dissipés.

Pour toute réponse, Thor marmonna mais Loki ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se rendormir.

\- Retourne dans ton propre lit, siffla le brun en quittant lui-même la couche pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

\- Loki, appela Thor, la voix pâteuse mais déterminée.

Il se redressa ensuite, son regard alerte balayant le chaos de la chambre. A l'exception d'une bibliothèque bien ordonnée prenant un mur entier, le reste de la pièce semblait négligé. Une chaise était tirée loin du bureau, plusieurs verres tâchés de vin séché jonchaient le sol à côté des carafes vides, des vêtements étaient éparpillés sur les meubles...

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que les serviteurs touchent tes affaires mais si tu n'es pas capable de garder ta chambre propre tu devrais sérieusement songer à revoir tes exigences, sermonna Thor quand il marcha sur du verre brisé.

\- Va-t'en ! ordonna fermement Loki depuis la salle de bain.

Thor se figea un instant. Depuis quand ce fossé s'était-il creusé entre eux ? Thor se souvenait bien que récemment encore, Loki tolérait sa présence quand il était trop saoul pour rejoindre sa propre chambre, plus loin dans le palais. Il ne s'offusquait pas non plus lorsqu'il se collait à lui dans son sommeil et se moquait même gentiment de son affection nocturne en le traitant d'enfant quand il abandonnait l'idée d'un sommeil solitaire.  
Mais cette nuit, il y avait en Loki une violence qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, quelque chose de presque instinctive, comme si sa présence était aussi insoutenable que le feu sur sa peau. Thor savait que son frère était un homme compliqué, qu'il ne pouvait comprendre ses humeurs ou le pourquoi de ses colères. Mais jamais encore il ne l'avait fui ainsi, jamais il n'avait semblé avoir _peur_ de lui.

Ce n'était pas dans la personnalité de Thor de capituler sans avoir les réponses à ses questions. Pourtant, il n'était pas sûr que l'obstination qui le valorisait dans les combats aurait une quelconque utilité avec son frère. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se diriger vers la salle de bain et y découvrir un chaos similaire au reste de la chambre. Il retint un juron en voyant l'eau du bain où flottaient encore les cheveux fraichement coupés de Loki et constata que son frère nettoyait sommairement le lavabo où subsistaient encore quelques des traces d'alcool régurgité.

\- Tu ne sais même pas prendre soin de toi-même, reprocha gentiment Thor en saisissant une mèche irrégulière dans la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de son frère.

Il sentit Loki se tendre sans se dégager pourtant. Son visage était penché vers l'avant et Thor se demanda un instant s'il allait être de nouveau malade. Mais non, il resta juste immobile comme si cette inertie allait faire renoncer Thor. Ce dernier tira légèrement sur les cheveux pour l'inciter à redresser la tête et ainsi pouvoir juger de l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Tu aurais dû me demander, dit-il en attrapant le rasoir de son frère posé un peu plus loin.

D'un geste précis, il effila les mèches inégales jusqu'à un résultat correct arrivant au milieu de la nuque.

\- Très bon choix de coiffure, flatta Thor en ébouriffant ses cheveux courts tout en observant le reflet de son cadet dans le miroir.

Le regard glacial dont le gratifia Loki lui provoqua un léger mouvement de recul mais il se reprit rapidement.

\- Tu n'étais pas migraineux ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas, lâcha froidement le cadet en scrutant les yeux de Thor dans le miroir.

\- Savoir quoi ? fit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Il ne sait pas,_ constata Loki en voyant le regard franc de son aîné se troubler d'une incompréhension sincère.

\- Laisse tomber, fit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Pas cette fois, contredit Thor. J'ai trop de fois _laissé tomber_ parce que tu me le demandais, mais pas ce soir, pas quand je constate que ma présence te contrarie. Je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle froideur de ta part.

\- Si tu savais, ricana Loki sans joie.

\- Dis-moi, ordonna le dieu du tonnerre en ponctuant ses paroles par une pression dans le dos de Loki.

\- Je ne peux pas, c'est là, dans ma tête, fit le brun en tapotant vaguement son index sur sa tempe sans une seule fois tourner son visage vers Thor. Tu ne m'as rien fait mais c'est pourtant de ta faute.

Thor attrapa la main de Loki pour observer ses ongles rongés à sang et fit pareil avec la seconde. Une soudaine vague de colère empara le dieu alors il forçait son frère à lui faire face.

\- Mon existence te fait si mal que ça ?

Loki croisa le regard blessé de son frère et pourtant, cela ne lui fit aucune peine. Au contraire, il se sentit presque apaisé d'avoir atteint le dieu par ses mots. Pourtant, sa réponse murmurée fut en contradiction avec ses pensées alors qu'il se repositionna face à son miroir :

\- Non, c'est la mienne, dans l'ombre de la tienne, qui me blesse…

Thor ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'eut pas assez d'esprit pour trouver les mots justes et fit la seule chose dont il était capable : passer un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de son frère avant de regarder leurs reflets dans la glace.

\- On se ressemble si peu, dit Loki avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Thor se demanda si son frère était lunatique au point de changer aussi vite d'humeur ou s'il faisait juste semblant pour éviter un sujet brulant.

\- Cheveux d'or, regard azur, poursuivit Loki, laissant sa main toucher vaguement le visage de Thor derrière lui. Comme nos parents. Mais que m'ont-ils donné à moi ?

\- Les cheveux bruns de notre oncle Vili et les yeux verts de notre cousine Snotra, répliqua Thor en songeant brièvement à leurs lointaines discussions d'enfants sur le sujet.

\- Comment pouvons-nous être frères avec autant de différences ? Tu as les traits droits et réguliers des guerriers mais la beauté de notre mère, insista Loki en frôlant de ses doigts la légère barbe de son frère.

\- C'est vrai que ton physique est plus…

\- Si tu dis _délicat_ je te tue, prévint le cadet.

\- Noble. Ton physique est plus _noble_ que le mien, rectifia le dieu dans un sourire. Tu es plus fin que moi mais absolument pas _délicat_ , et ceux qui te disent le contraire sont stupides de vouloir nier ta virilité pour cette raison.

\- Tu le fais parfois, _nier ma virilité_ , rappela sèchement Loki.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas hérité du vif esprit de notre mère, dit-il sans aucune gêne à l'idée d'admettre cela.

\- N'utilise pas ta stupidité comme excuse à tous ces rires moqueurs et ces paroles blessantes que je t'ai inspirées ce matin encore, lâcha le cadet. _Quand te battras-tu comme un homme, Loki ?_ imita-t-il ensuite. Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence d'assumer ce que tu penses à mon propos.

\- C'est tout à fait toi : déformer les paroles des autres seulement pour justifier ta colère, soupira Thor. Mais quand je te dis de te battre _comme un homme,_ je n'insinue pas que tu le fais comme une femme, mais comme un sorcier. Et tu le sais ! Mais la prochaine fois, pour ne pas heurter ta virilité, je te dirais de _cesser de te battre comme un sorcier,_ puisque les mots sont si importants pour toi !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de mentir, mon frère. Mais je dois admettre que tu t'améliores : je t'ai presque cru, railla Loki en mettant délibérément une distance physique entre Thor et lui.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu dramatises tout ! Quand tu me dis que je suis stupide je n'en fais pas une montagne ! s'agaça l'aîné.

\- Parce que c'est la vérité, cingla Loki.

\- Non, c'est seulement _ta_ vérité, celle que tu inventes pour te sentir mieux, gronda l'aîné en frappant un poing sur le marbre du lavabo. Mais entre nous, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas débile même si je n'éprouve aucun intérêt pour les livres ou les études. Et ça te rend malade, parce que tu aimerais avoir au moins un domaine dans lequel tu me surpasserais complètement mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ta capacité de réflexion n'est pas supérieure à la mienne seulement tu t'en vantes et l'exploites comme moi j'ai choisi de le faire avec mes capacités de guerrier. Tu as décidé tout seul d'instaurer une rivalité entre nous quand nous étions enfants et maintenant que tout le monde la cultive, tu ne la supportes plus car tu restes perdant face à moi !

\- Ferme-la, Thor, siffla Loki en tentant de se frayer un chemin pour quitter la salle d'eau.

\- Ne fuis pas devant la dureté de _ma_ vérité, ordonna Thor en empoignant les épaules de Loki pour croiser le regard vert qui ne montrait plus rien d'autre qu'une haine presque animale.

Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans les gestes de Thor et durant une fraction de seconde, Loki se souvint de l'étreinte affectueuse qu'il avait reçue sous sa forme féminine. Il se demanda alors pourquoi il n'inspirait que la violence et le rejet autour de lui… Pourquoi il n'avait plus le droit à la douceur de son frère ?

Thor nota le regard soudainement horrifié de Loki face à lui alors qu'il dégageait ses épaules en reculant contre le lavabo. L'aîné se demanda ce qui traversait l'esprit de son cadet pour qu'il soit agité par de tels tremblements d'angoisse.

\- Qu'as-tu fait, Loki ? demanda Thor avec un mauvais pressentiment avant de croiser son regard troublé.

Loki resta silencieux et secoua la tête. Thor le sentait partagé entre le besoin de parler et la nécessité de se taire. Il avait rarement vu son frère aussi perturbé et pourtant, ce regard perdu qu'il voyait pour la première fois chez Loki lui parut familier. Trop familier… Puis comme dans un flash, il revit la femme du banquet et ses yeux bruns terrifiés dans la même expression.

Alors il comprit. L'échange de ce simple regard agit comme unique vérité, sans qu'aucun mot ne puisse décrire l'horreur que la révélation inspira à Thor.

\- Tu me détestes tant, constata-t-il si choqué qu'il dut prendre appui sur l'encadrement de la porte pour rester stable. S'il te plait Loki, dis-moi que je me trompe et que cette femme que j'ai amenée dans ma chambre n'était pas toi.

\- Je peux te mentir si ça t'apaise, répondit faiblement Loki les yeux tournés vers l'eau du bain.

Loki sembla anesthésié, comme s'il s'était volontairement détaché de lui-même pour adopter cette attitude calme malgré son regard fuyant.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Me croiras-tu si je te dis que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de te nuire ce soir ? si je te dis que ce n'était qu'un moyen de répondre à mes interrogations ?

\- Quelles interrogations ? demanda Thor, la voix tremblante d'une colère froide.

\- Que voient- _ils_ en toi que je n'arrive à voir ?

\- Et jusqu'où étais-tu prêt à aller pour le savoir ?

\- Je l'ignore, sans doute jusqu'au bout si je n'avais pas été aussi faible, soupira Loki en secouant la tête.

\- Faible ? Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas quelque chose de logique pour une fois ? s'exclama l'aîné. Que ce qui t'a freiné c'est que je suis ton frère et que tu n'éprouves donc aucune attirance pour moi !

\- Parce que c'est faux. Du moins, ce n'est pas cette raison qui m'a fait fuir, rectifia Loki. Mes tromperies ont un prix que j'ai toujours accepté sans hésitation jusqu'ici.

Thor lâcha un soupir. Malgré sa colère, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié pour son frère, torturé au point d'inventer des stratagèmes aussi bas qui ne le laissaient jamais indemne. Il comprit donc qu'il n'était sûrement pas le premier à subir ce genre de duperie et se demanda combien de fois Loki s'était ainsi _torturé_ …

\- Pourquoi en être arrivé à cette extrémité ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir questionné autour de toi ? chercha à savoir l'aîné.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je ne l'ai pas fait avant d'envisager une chose pareille ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Loki ! Mais de toutes tes tromperies, celle-ci est la plus blessante ! fit le dieu du tonnerre avant de quitter la salle de bain car il n'eut plus la force d'essayer de comprendre les contradictions de son frère.

Loki entendit quelques éclats de verre sur le sol, laissant imaginer Thor renversant du pied les carafes d'alcool vides. Pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas emporté plus que cela ? Pourquoi ne le frappait-il pas en lui hurlant à quel point il était horrible ? Loki eut une impression bizarre quand il entendit un unique râle de colère et de frustration. Alors il sentit qu'il lui devait au moins la vérité, même si elle était dérangeante et encore difficile à encaisser, même si cela rompait définitivement les fragiles liens fraternels qui les unissaient encore.

\- Dans mon plan initial, tu ne découvrais jamais la vérité, avoua Loki en entrant dans la chambre et observant son frère assis par terre contre le lit. Je conversais avec toi en tant que femme, je trouvais la réponse à mes interrogations et rien d'autre. Seulement, j'ai été trop curieux…

\- Curieux ? siffla Thor en levant son visage vers Loki alors que celui-ci s'était assis à côté de lui.

\- Non, c'est faux, fut forcé d'admettre le brun. Mais ne te méprends pas si je te dis que j'ai été _charmé_. Pas par mon frère, qui n'est pas ainsi avec moi, mais par l'homme attentionné que j'ai découvert. J'imaginais trouver en toi quelque chose de détestable mais…

\- Tu veux me détester, comprit Thor. Tu espérais que je sois désagréable ou pire encore pour avoir une excuse suffisante à ta haine déjà présente…

\- Non, initialement, je voulais comprendre pourquoi tu étais si aimé de tous alors que moi… J'admets qu'il aurait été plus facile pour moi de découvrir une mauvaise facette de toi, fit Loki. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas et il ne s'est rien passé !

\- Tu veux que j'oublie et que je passe à autre chose ? Ce n'est pas aussi facile, répliqua sèchement Thor.

\- Bien sûr que si. Arrête un peu de vouloir porter la culpabilité qui est censée être mienne. Même si je ne te ferai pas l'affront d'affirmer que je regrette, s'agaça Loki.

\- Parce que tu crois que moi je regrette ? Le souci, c'est que d'une certaine façon je n'y arrive pas. Tu ne m'as pas seulement trompé, Loki. Tu m'as blessé car j'ai cru pendant un instant avoir enfin trouvé une personne qui m'apprécie pour ce que je suis, pas pour le prince ou le guerrier. J'ai cru voir dans ses yeux un vif intérêt pour ma personne, j'ai cru entendre dans son rire la joie simple d'être en ma compagnie. Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne me suis aucunement montré insistant ? Je ne suis pas meilleur que les autres hommes, j'étais seulement intéressé et avait bon espoir de revoir cette femme et de rompre ma _princière_ solitude. Mais tout cela n'était que mensonge, un vil mensonge créé pour répondre à tes stupides questions existentielles et nourrir ta haine. Je ne sais plus quoi te dire Loki. Je suis juste désolé que tu me détestes autant, désolé de…, fit Thor avant que sa voix se coince un instant dans un sanglot qu'il réprima pour afficher un visage plus sombre, sa tristesse se muant progressivement en colère. Es-tu satisfait d'entendre cela ? Tu as gagné. Tu entends cela, Loki ? Tu as gagné ! Va-y cours ! Va réveiller le palais, Asgard tout entier en racontant ton exploit ! Le jour où tu as trompé et séduit le grand et valeureux Thor Odison grâce à ta magie ! Alors Loki ? Je ne t'entends pas crier ta victoire ! te sens-tu coupable de l'avoir obtenue avec tant de lâcheté ?

\- Tu connais maintenant la douleur d'être bercé par de fausses illusions. Sauf que les tiennes n'ont duré qu'une soirée. Que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti lorsque Père a annoncé que tu hériterais du trône après des années à nous faire miroiter une égalité feinte ? des années à me faire croire que j'étais autant aimé que toi ? commenta Loki de façon neutre même face à la véhémence des paroles de Thor. Cela fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? de se croire accepté pour ce que nous sommes et finalement se rendre compte qu'on se joue de nous. Tu es aveugle, car c'est ce que nous vivons tous les jours en tant que princes d'Asgard : les gens feignent le respect parce que nous sommes puissants mais une fois le dos tourné, ils nous descendent plus bas que terre. Tu as beau être plus estimé que moi, les gens parleront toujours, ils chercheront la faille à élargir pour se rassurer eux-mêmes dans leur vie misérable. C'est ce que moi-même je t'ai fait sans savoir que tel était mon désir. Et alors que je devrais être satisfait en te voyant aussi lucide que moi sur la réalité des mensonges avec lesquels on nous abreuve, je ne ressens qu'amertume et colère…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Père ne te donne pas le trône que tu es victime d'une machination, Loki ! fit Thor malgré la certitude qu'il ne devrait pas alimenter une telle discussion.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinue, se refrogna le plus jeune. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est qu'en réalité, dès l'instant où tu crois en quelque chose qui te rend heureux, c'est pour ensuite te rendre compte que ce n'est que mensonge.

\- Tu essaies encore de m'embrouiller l'esprit avec tes théories douteuses, remarqua Thor en serrant les poings. Tes blessures et tes désillusions n'expliquent pas pourquoi tu te venges ainsi sur moi. Je ne crois pas faire partie de ces gens qui t'ont menti ou blessé.

\- Oh si, plus que quiconque, répliqua Loki dans un rire sans joie. Mais je suppose que tu ne te souviens plus de tes promesses. _Je serai toujours de ton côté, Loki. Le trône ne nous séparera jamais, Loki. Tu es mon frère, mais aussi mon meilleur ami, Loki._ Cela ne te rappelle rien ?

\- De simples promesses d'enfants, lâcha Thor avec lassitude.

\- Les seules auxquelles je croyais fermement, s'emporta le cadet. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je t'aimais, à quel point j'étais heureux à tes côtés, mais aussi à quel point j'ai souffert quand _tu_ as décidé que je serai ton rival, moi qui souhaitais seulement être ton frère.

\- Tu es un menteur Loki. Tu t'inventes des souffrances pour justifier ta cruauté et je suis fatigué de toujours faire les frais de tes vilénies !

\- Ai-je inventé le jour où au lieu de me soutenir face à ceux qui insinuaient que j'étais un _ergi_ (1), tu n'as pu t'empêcher de sourire ? ai-je inventé le jour où tu t'es attribué tout le mérite de la victoire de Nornheim alors que nous savons très bien que la stratégie venait de moi ? ai-je inventé le jour où tu as fait tienne cette fille qui me plaisait en me lançant un _dommage Loki, la prochaine fois peut-être ?_ ai-je inventé le jour où tu m'as dit _grandis un peu Loki, je ne serai pas toujours là à tes côtés ?_ Mais tu as raison Thor, je ne suis qu'un menteur qui s'invente des blessures imaginaires alors que la seule chose fictive est notre lien fraternel. Alors sors de ma chambre maintenant et si ça te chante, raconte ce qui s'est passé ce soir. De toute façon, tu as toujours su retourner les histoires à ton avantage, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'écraser les autres… Et peut-être que quelqu'un aura les tripes de me traiter assez ouvertement d' _ergi_ pour que je puisse enfin réclamer un _hólmganga (1)_ digne de ce nom ! Alors je t'en prie, fais-le ! s'exclama Loki avec un ton de supplication feint.

Thor ricana en prenant appui sur un bras pour se redresser.

\- Pauvre Loki, toujours la victime _innocente_ de la cruauté du monde. Loki, blanc comme neige alors qu'il subit tous les malheurs de l'univers. Pauvre, pauvre petit frère ! Peut-être faudrait-il que je m'excuse encore d'avoir été un méchant grand frère ? railla l'aîné en se dirigeant vers la porte. A partir de maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille et ne me provoque plus, sinon je finirai par te l'offrir ton _hólmganga._

Thor ne laissa pas à Loki le temps de lui répondre. Il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, faisant vibrer le mur adjacent. Loki posa la main sur la poignée. Sa première impulsion lui intima de poursuivre Thor dans le couloir et appuyer encore sur l'enflure de la colère qui les consumait tous les deux. Mais certaines paroles blessantes de Thor, celles qui lui faisaient bien plus de peine que sa colère légitime, lui revinrent en tête et il interrompit son geste.

 _Tu t'inventes des souffrances pour justifier ta cruauté._

Et si ces mots lui faisaient si mal, c'est parce qu'il ne pouvait affirmer qu'ils étaient faux. Il savait que la réflexion de son frère n'était pas vide de sens, qu'il ne s'agissait pas de paroles lancées dans le seul but de faire mal. Il y avait même une forme de vérité. Avait-il aussi mal qu'il l'affirmait ? Avait-il autant souffert du lien qui se brisait entre son frère et lui ? Peut-être était-il seulement malade de jalousie et qu'il la justifiait à sa façon : par le chaos d'actions désordonnées, par des paroles acides et vaines ?

 _Mes peines sont-elles à la hauteur de mes actes ?  
_  
Coupable, il pouvait l'être de ses actions, mais pouvait-il l'être de son ressenti ? Loki eut soudain l'impression que sa vie entière n'était que pensées et actes incohérents. D'ailleurs, il ne parvenait même pas à garder la tête claire quand il songeait à tout cet échange nocturne avec son frère. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés jusqu'ici ? Comment la simple constatation de leur apparence physique les avait conduits à ce point de non-retour ? Quelles souffrances enfouies dans leurs deux cœurs avaient été déterrées à cause d'une simple illusion résultant d'un questionnement presque obsessionnel ?

 _Tu t'inventes des souffrances pour justifier ta cruauté._

 _Si elles sont inventées, pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir été amputé d'une partie de moi ? De cette partie que les autres appellent 'bonheur' ? De cette partie dont, par le passé, tu étais le seul maître, Thor._

Loki se traîna sans réelle volonté dans la salle de bain et retourna dans la baignoire encore remplie d'eau. D'un sort, il en gela la surface et respira fortement. Le froid était, d'une façon étrange, la seule chose qui parvenait à le détendre, comme s'il était à sa place dans ce cercueil de glace qui ne laissait dépasser que sa tête. Alors que d'autres auraient succombé d'hypothermie, Loki était à son aise : le froid qui engourdissait ses membres était délicieux et apaisant pour son corps.

 _« Des mots des autres, sache profiter. Nul n'est fidèle à la Vérité, »_ (2) fredonna Loki dans un état second, les paroles d'une vieille chanson revenant en tête comme un souvenir déterré…

* * *

(1) _**ergi et hólmganga**_ _:_ _ergi_ est terme en vieux-norrois utilisé pour insulter quelqu'un en considérant qu'il n'agit pas de façon masculine, sous entendant un comportement _homosexuel passif_. Chez les Vikings, il s'agissait d'une insulte très grave qui pouvait donner lieu à un _**hólmganga**_ _,_ une forme de duel autorisé, visant à régler le problème. Si la personne traitée d' _ergi_ ne provoquait pas le duel, on considérait que l'insulte était justifiée. Si l'insulté gagnait le duel, on considérait que l'accusation n'était pas fondée et l'accusateur devait régler un très lourd tribut.  
Dans cette fiction, je considère que le fait que l'insulte ait seulement été insinuée et non prononcée directement pour désigner Loki empêche celui-ci de demander réparation, d'où sa colère et sa grande frustration.

(2) **« Des mots des autres, sache profiter. Nul n'est fidèle à la Vérité »** : extrait de _Hávamál_ , poème mythologie faisant partie de l' _Edda Poétique_.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Sólmyrkvi

**Nos éclipses  
**

Chapitre 2 : _Sólmyrkvi - Eclipse Solaire_

OoO

 _« Un soleil n'éclipse pas un soleil. Un soleil n'est jamais éclipsé que par des lunes. »_ _Victor Hugo_

OoO

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois que Frigga regardait avec désespoir la froideur des rapports entre ses fils sans en comprendre l'origine. Elle avait bien essayé de parler à chacun d'entre eux mais elle était comme face à un mur. Ni Thor, ni Loki ne souhaitaient s'étendre sur le sujet, poussant même l'affront en affirmant que tout était normal. Mais son instinct de mère lui hurlait que quelque chose s'était brisé et que leur lien fraternel menaçait de se rompre. Alors elle ne pouvait rester impuissante aussi longtemps ainsi, elle décida d'insister auprès de celui qui céderait plus facilement face à elle pour obtenir des détails.

Et elle avait eu raison car Loki avait laissé entendre à demi-mot que tout était parti d'une tromperie de sa part, sans en expliquer la nature, et que les choses avaient mal tourné à cause de mots incisifs et des rancœurs passées. Frigga n'était pas plus avancée, mais au moins elle savait qu'il y avait bien un malaise entre ses fils contrairement à ce que l'aîné affirmait. Elle se demanda à quel point l'acte de son cadet était grave pour que Thor ne s'en plaigne pas ouvertement et que Loki ne s'en vante pas…

\- Si c'est de ta faute, Loki, tu dois t'excuser auprès de ton frère, fit simplement Frigga avec sévérité.

\- La faute n'est pas uniquement mienne, protesta le dieu avec colère même s'il savait sa mère neutre dans les conflits qui l'opposaient à Thor.

\- Je sais. Mais si tu as utilisé la magie, ce dont je ne doute pas, cela fait de toi le plus fautif des deux, répliqua-t-elle. Ne laisse pas les choses s'envenimer alors que tu pourrais les améliorer… Thor sera bientôt couronné et il aura besoin de toi à ses côtés…

\- Tout comme père avait besoin d'oncle Vili avant qu'il ne l'envoie en Vanaheim quand ses services n'étaient plus souhaités ? laissa échapper Loki malgré lui.

\- Ton oncle a accepté de devenir l'ambassadeur d'Asgard en Vanaheim, rappela Frigga avec lassitude, consciente que son fils ressassait des souvenirs datant de centaines d'années quand cela l'arrangeait…

\- Accepter n'est pas vouloir, dit Loki en secouant une main pour clore le sujet. Et je ne veux, ni n'accepte de présenter mes excuses à Thor. Il pourra faire de moi ce qu'il veut quand il sera roi, pourquoi pas ambassadeur à Jotunheim ? au moins il sera sûr que je l'embêterai pas…

Frigga se tendit un instant comme à chaque fois que le mot _Jotunheim_ franchissait les lèvres de son cadet.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Loki. Thor ne t'enverra nulle part. Tu sais très bien qu'il tient trop à toi !

\- Je ne suis pas si sûr ces derniers temps, ricana Loki avant de dévier le sujet sur une corde moins sensible.

OoO

 _Plus tard…_

\- Pardon ? S'offusqua Loki en dévisageant son serviteur. Répète cela, ordonna-t-il.

\- Le prince Thor a fait savoir qu'il ne participera pas aux festivités de ce soir, répéta l'homme dans une intonation identique, habitué que le prince lui fasse redire plusieurs fois la même chose rien que pour entretenir sa satisfaction.

Pourtant, Loki acquiesça simplement sans demander une troisième fois l'information principale du jour. Refuser de participer aux festivités honorant les guerriers morts au combat, c'était plutôt surprenant et audacieux de la part de Thor, lui-même ne s'y risquerait pas ! Il va sans dire que Loki s'attendait à une colère noire de la part de Père et que Mère était probablement en train d'essayer de raisonner son aîné. Mais connaissant Thor, s'il _avait fait savoir_ qu'il ne viendrait pas festoyer, c'est que personne ne pouvait le faire revenir sur sa décision.

 _Sauf moi peut-être…_

Loki chassa cette idée de son esprit. Pourquoi empêcher Thor de détruire à petit feu l'estime que tous lui portaient par un tel comportement ? Après tout, ne pouvait-il pas profiter de la situation en montrant qu'il était le plus mature ?  
Il n'était pas difficile de se rendre compte que les princes étaient en froid, et si Thor témoignait sa mauvaise humeur, Loki, lui, savait se montrer plus pragmatique. Le revers de la médaille était que tous le considéraient comme responsable de la querelle, ce qui n'était pas faux en soit. Mais face à toute la noblesse, face à son père, Loki pourrait briller par sa simple présence, prouvant à tous que les crises personnelles ne venaient pas le distraire de ses devoirs officiels.

Loki se mit à sourire, il se sentit léger comme jamais de savoir Thor retranché dans sa chambre pendant une fête si importante. Et sa joie grandit lorsque son serviteur, endossant le rôle d'espion, revint pour lui annoncer la colère d'Odin contre son aîné. Il songea alors avec amertume que son père ne faisait pas autant d'histoires quand il manquait un banquet officiel…

Loki décida de se préparer en avance, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, et contempla son reflet impeccable dans le miroir.

 _J'arrive même à me mentir,_ songea-t-il quand son serviteur eut fini de lui attacher sa cape verte sur les épaules.

\- Thor a changé d'avis ? demanda-t-il, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne se mettait pas en valeur pour rien.

\- Aucunement, Prince Loki, répondit l'homme en apportant son casque à cornes.

Loki lui fit signe de le poser sur la table, pas certain de vouloir porter ses attributs guerriers ostentatoires dans une fête visant à commémorer les morts. Il n'était pas modeste, mais il estimait que ce soir il serait judicieux d'en avoir l'air. Puis il tourna en rond car il était trop en avance pour se rendre à la salle de banquet mais trop apprêté pour aller ailleurs. Alors il rumina ses pensées avant de se rendre compte que depuis un bon moment, il tentait de se convaincre qu'il était satisfait. En fait, il ne l'était pas, ce fut une évidence quand il regarda son visage fermé dans le miroir alors qu'il aurait dû être rayonnant de voir son frère capituler. _Capituler._ C'était donc cela le problème ! Il ne surpasserait pas son frère parce qu'il était meilleur ou le plus malin mais parce que Thor abandonnait. Et cette idée lui parut soudainement intolérable pour sa fierté.

 _Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis,_ lui avait dit sa mère plus tôt dans la journée.

 _Moi, je sais que je pourrais. Si seulement j'ai encore un peu d'influence sur mon frère… Si seulement il n'a pas décidé d'enterrer définitivement notre fraternité…_

Loki laissa échapper un juron alors qu'il maudissait mentalement sa capacité toute particulière à se mettre lui-même des bâtons dans les roues. C'est vrai, pourquoi se dirigeait-il vers la chambre de Thor alors qu'il lui suffirait de parader seul au banquet pour _gagner_ ?  
Pourtant, il se trouva rapidement devant la porte qu'il ouvrit sans frapper, de toute façon, il savait que Thor ne l'aurait pas invité à entrer.

\- Es-tu venu me narguer ? demanda Thor en tournant à peine la tête de son lit où il était allongé.

\- Ne suis-je pas agréable ainsi vêtu ? susurra Loki en se rapprochant de son frère.

\- Je suis sûr que tous apprécierons tes efforts, répondit l'aîné mollement.

Loki fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Thor avait-il réellement l'intention de renoncer à tout ce qu'il avait ? Et qu'entendait-il par _efforts_?

\- Habille-toi et montre-toi au banquet, ordonna Loki à sa grande surprise, agacé de voir son frère se prélasser sur son lit alors qu'il avait nullement l'air malade.

\- Si tu veux tant qu'on m'y voit, tu n'as qu'à prendre mon apparence, toi qui es si à l'aise pour tromper les gens, répliqua durement Thor sans bouger de son lit, son regard se posant à peine sur son cadet.

\- Je pourrais le faire, admit Loki dans un soupir las. Physiquement au moins. Mais je ne saurais jouer ton rôle, je l'admets…

\- Je croyais que tu étais doué pour cela, se moqua légèrement l'aîné.

\- Tu m'as déjà vu changer d'apparence avant _la dernière fois_. Fut un temps, cela t'amusait même, quand cela te permettait d'avoir des portions supplémentaires de nourriture en pleine nuit… Mais ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi je ne volais pas les traits des autres ? Pourquoi je ne faisais qu'inventer des visages ?

Thor tourna sa tête vers Loki, intéressé. Il voulait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire mais n'avait pas le cœur à demander plus de détails.

\- Je suis encore incapable de copier les autres dans leur façon d'être, lâcha Loki à contre cœur.

\- Loki admet une de ses failles, je suis impressionné, railla Thor mais l'expression que prit le visage de Loki l'intrigua.

Thor savait que son frère était très exigeant envers lui-même et comprit ce que cela lui coûtait d'avouer une telle chose. En temps normal, il lui aurait dit qu'il réussirait avec le temps mais ce soir il n'avait aucunement envie de rassurer son petit frère. Au contraire, il se délecta de l'air maussade de son cadet, jugeant qu'il le méritait bien. Mais quand il réfléchit plus longtemps à ses paroles, il comprit le message que Loki voulait lui faire passer : même si _la dernière fois_ il avait pris une forme féminine pour le tromper, sa personnalité était restée similaire, seulement plus nuancée et discrète. N'avait-il pas fait remarquer au banquet que cette jeune femme lui faisait penser à Loki ? Et il aurait menti en affirmant que cette réflexion n'était pas revenue plusieurs fois dans son esprit en regardant cette femme. Même dans certains de ses déplacements il avait retrouvé quelque chose de ressemblant, et cela lui paraissait flagrant maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité.  
Le prince ferma les yeux, choqué par sa constatation. Peut-être que finalement, Loki n'était pas si fautif que cela ? Bien sûr, il ne lui chercherait pas d'excuses pour cette tromperie mesquine, mais pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Pire : pourquoi avait-il été charmé ?  
Si ce soir-là, Loki avait été séduit par sa différence de comportement, Thor l'avait été par la similitude avec son frère… Alors il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ce sentiment d'acceptation totale de sa personnalité n'était simplement pas ce qu'avait ressenti Loki, et ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu sous son vrai visage.

\- Mes impressions ce soir-là, étaient-elle vraies ? murmura Thor les yeux toujours clos.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Loki avec méfiance.

\- Je ne parle pas de nos échanges sous ta forme féminine qui n'ont pas d'importance mais de ce que j'ai ressenti. L'impression d'être apprécié pour ce que je suis, l'impression de ne pas être _que_ l'héritier d'un trône à tes yeux… Était-ce justifié ?

\- Je suppose que si tu as ressenti cela, c'est que c'était vrai, répondit vaguement Loki.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, Loki, et tu le sais ! s'impatienta Thor en se redressant brutalement sur le lit. Pourrais-tu être honnête avec moi pour une fois ?

\- Il est vrai que ce que j'ai vu une part de toi que je ne connaissais pas, une part que j'ai apprécié plus que celle que je vois au quotidien, fit Loki en détournant son visage pour ne plus regarder son aîné. Ce que je vois en tant que frère me déplait parfois, me rend jaloux et envieux, et même haineux à certains moments. Ce que j'ai perçu en tant qu'inconnu est différent, et oui je dois admettre avoir vu plus que l'héritier d'Asgard… Je croyais te connaître, mais je ne suis plus très sûr. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander : qui est le vrai Thor ? Le frère arrogant et stupide ou l'homme tendre et sensible ?

Thor assimila les paroles décousues de son frère pour tenter d'y percer un mensonge. Il avait remarqué une chose : Loki était capable de lui dire les pires mensonges en le regardant droit dans les yeux mais il demeurait parfois incapable de se livrer sans détourner le regard… Il ne pouvait néanmoins pas être certain de la véracité des mots de son frère, il avait envie de le croire et ce soir c'était suffisant pour lui.

\- Je peux te retourner la question, répliqua Thor en omettant délibérément de répondre à Loki. Le vrai Loki est-il fourbe et immoral, ou n'est-ce qu'un homme ne demandant que tendresse et attention ?

\- Certainement les deux. Sif n'a-t-elle pas plusieurs fois mentionné que je n'étais pas seul dans ma tête ?

\- Ne cherche pas à me détourner du sujet par la plaisanterie. Et je me fous de ce que Sif peut dire à ton sujet, elle ne te connait pas.

\- Et toi non plus, dit Loki dans un sourire triste.

\- C'est vrai. J'ai été incapable de reconnaître mon propre frère sous ses illusions. Tu me le reproches, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te dis que j'aurais dû te reconnaître avant de dépasser certaines limites…

\- Oui, c'est vrai que j'y ai pensé et parfois encore, reconnut le cadet. J'ai aussi repensé à ce que Mère m'a dit, que nous sommes certainement fautifs tous les deux mais moi un peu plus parce que j'ai utilisé une magie indécelable. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me sentir coupable et je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait malgré les conséquences. Parce que je ne fais rien sur un coup de tête, Thor. Alors si tu espères encore recevoir des excuses ou entrevoir des remords, abandonne cette idée.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'attends plus rien de toi, fit Thor sans reproche pourtant. Alors des excuses, je n'en veux pas car ce ne sont que des mots vides de sens venant de toi…

\- Tu me connais un peu plus que je ne le pensais alors, fit remarquer Loki avec un sourire fade. Mais laisse-moi tout de même nuancer : je ne suis pas désolé pour ce que j'ai fait l'autre soir, je suis seulement désolé que tu sois aussi troublé.

\- Cela ne t'arrange-t-il pas de me voir ainsi ce soir : lassé de tout ce qui m'entoure ? demanda l'aîné d'un ton glacial.

\- Si cela m'arrangeait tant que cela, serais-je ici ?

\- Si cela ne t'arrangeait pas, tu serais venu me voir bien avant…

\- A t'entendre, tu attendais que je vienne…

\- Oui, c'était le cas mais tu as mis un mois pour le faire…

\- C'est vrai, mais en un mois, nous avons eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Si j'étais venu te trouver dès le lendemain, on se serait sauté à la gorge. Et puis n'oublie pas que tu as menacé de m'offrir un _hólmganga_ , rappela Loki dans un sourire.

\- Oh, tu avais donc peur, fit remarquer Thor avec le même sourire.

\- Peur, non. Mais pas rassuré, corrigea le cadet. Écoute, effectivement, j'ai pensé aux avantages de la situation pour moi. Et je ne suis pas là parce que je souffre de te voir aussi apathique…

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, laissa échapper Loki avec une légère colère dans la voix. As-tu vraiment besoin d'une raison ?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'en ai envie. J'aimerais réussir à te comprendre pour une fois, admit Thor.

\- Oh, on est deux alors ! sourit le plus jeune en se défilant une fois de plus car il ne comptait pas répondre à la question.

Thor laissa échapper un rire amusé. Il était certain que la tension entre les deux frères était toujours là, il ne suffisait pas d'une simple discussion pour enterrer toute la rancœur qui subsistait des deux côtés. Néanmoins, le dialogue reflétait sans doute leur volonté de ne pas laisser l'animosité les détruire complètement. Loki s'éloigna du lit et se dirigea vers la malle où était rangée la tenue d'apparat de Thor avant d'apostropher son aîné :

\- Dépêche-toi de venir t'habiller !

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, répliqua Thor.

Loki soupira et retourna vivement vers son frère. Sans un mot, il saisit d'une main une poignée de cheveux blonds qu'il tira, forçant instinctivement son frère à se lever et faire quelques pas hors du lit avant de se reprendre.

\- Arrête cela tout de suite, Loki ! menaça Thor en parvenant à se dégager de la poigne de son cadet, lui tordant le bras au passage.

\- Allons, Thor. Tu t'es levé, tu as déjà fait le plus dur ! Tu as juste à t'habiller, te montrer, boire, manger… Ce n'est pas difficile, non ?

\- Dit celui qui manque un banquet sur deux, répliqua l'aîné sèchement.

\- Mais pas les plus importants, rétorqua Loki sur le même ton. Dans peu de temps, tu seras Roi. Et en tant que tel, tu n'as pas le droit de laisser tes émotions entraver tes devoirs. Alors prouve que Père a fait le bon choix en te choisissant…

\- Je n'ai rien à prouver. Personne n'a jamais remis en question mes capacités à régner, ni la décision de Père.

\- Moi si, constamment. Si tu ne viens pas, tu ne feras que confirmer ce que je pense et tu sais que j'aime avoir raison, minauda-t-il ensuite en marchant jusqu'à la porte.

Thor soupira en voyant le regard plein de provocation moqueuse envoyé par son cadet alors qu'il quittait sa chambre. Ses yeux se portèrent vers la malle ouverte et hésita un instant. Il ne voulait pas changer d'avis pour répondre au défi de Loki mais ses paroles ne manquaient pourtant pas de sens. Il ne devait pas laisser sa morosité entacher ses fonctions royales mais se l'entendre rappeler par Loki avait quelque chose d'humiliant. Peut-être pouvait-il faire comme Loki : feindre une quelconque maladie ? Non, il était trop tard maintenant qu'il avait laissé entendre son absence comme volontaire. S'habiller, se montrer, boire et manger. Il devait pouvoir y arriver, non ?

OoO

Thor n'avait plus tellement le choix maintenant qu'il était dans la salle de banquet. Il vit les regards se tourner vers lui et devina les conversations plus loin. _Mais qui a encore lancé cette rumeur stupide ? Il est évident que le Prince Thor n'aurait jamais manqué une festivité aussi importante !_ Thor fit semblant d'avoir l'air surpris d'être au centre de l'attention et regarda vers la table royale d'où Odin le fixait avec une satisfaction sévère. A ses côtés, Frigga esquissa un large sourire avant de se glisser quelque chose à l'oreille de Loki. Son frère répondit d'un simple hochement de tête avant de sourire malicieusement en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Tu es en retard, taquina-t-il quand Thor s'installa à sa place habituelle, à côté de son père.

\- Vous étiez tous en avance, répliqua-t-il pour conclure cette plaisanterie régulière entre eux sur la non-ponctualité de Thor.

Thor n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de feindre la bonne humeur et comprit alors ce que Loki devait ressentir quand il se forçait, comme ce soir, à participer à des festivités. Son regard dévia plusieurs fois vers son cadet et il eut l'impression d'apprendre plus à son sujet en une soirée qu'en une existence entière à ses côtés. Le regard d'ordinaire espiègle de Loki était assez terne même si ses lèvres souriaient de temps à autres. Était-ce aussi flagrant quand les autres le regardaient ce soir ? Voyaient-ils dans les yeux de Thor la lassitude même si, à sa grande surprise, il parvenait facilement à simuler la joie de vivre ?  
Plus tard dans la soirée, quand le repas fut terminé, Thor alla comme à son habitude rejoindre la table de ses amis et constata avec tristesse que même eux ne remarquaient pas son mensonge. Fandral était attablé aux côtés d'une femme, Volstagg riait en taquinant Hogun et Sif levait les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude de Fandral, la même à chaque fois qu'il jetait son dévolu sur une demoiselle. Finalement, tout se passait exactement pareil à chaque banquet, à chaque soirée et pour la première fois, Thor se désintéressa. Il se surprit même à espérer voir quelqu'un d'audacieux rompre la monotonie mais Loki s'était installé à une table plus loin, jouant au _Hnefatafl_ (1) avec un guerrier, et semblait tout à fait à son aise.

Thor resta observateur, pour découvrir la superficialité de son monde mais ne s'amusait pas. Brusquement, un bruit de chaise se fit entendre, puis le silence. Thor se tourna et vit que tout ce raffut venait de Loki qui s'était levé d'un bond. Thor ne put entendre les paroles de son frère d'où il était mais la fureur sur son visage lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas un échange de cordialités. Il bondit ensuite si vivement pour attraper le col de son partenaire de jeu que les pièces du _Hnefatafl_ finirent par chuter dans un tintement sec.  
Thor lâcha un soupir agacé. Personne ne tentait de séparer les deux hommes, au contraire, tous semblaient attendre que les choses dégénèrent. Ils ne faisaient que profiter de la promesse traditionnelle que les actes et paroles proférés sous l'ivresse n'auraient aucune incidence le lendemain (2). Mais Thor savait que Loki n'était pas suffisamment alcoolisé pour se laisser aller ainsi, de même qu'il n'avait jamais réagi à une insulte ou provocation par la violence. Loki était plutôt du genre à répliquer froidement et se venger plus tard sans laisser de preuves…

\- Crois-tu que ton frère a utilisé une de ses ruses pour gagner au _Hnefatafl_? demanda Volstagg.

Mais Thor ignora son ami. Il suivit son frère et le guerrier qui semblaient décidés à poursuivre leur houleuse discussion à l'extérieur mais arriva trop tard car déjà ils se battaient sans la retenue dont ils avaient fait preuve dans la salle du banquet. Thor n'intervint pas, il resta en retrait sachant qu'il était malvenu de se mêler d'une querelle d'hommes. D'autres curieux avaient suivi le mouvement et Thor se mit à maudire le poids des traditions d'Asgard. Thor ne s'inquiétait pas pour son frère mais pour son adversaire. Parce que si Loki se battait rarement au corps à corps, c'est parce qu'il émanait de lui une violence terrible quand il lançait ses poings sur ses ennemis. Et l'homme en face avait déjà le nez fracturé barbouillé de sang. Cette violence était néfaste pour Loki, Thor ne reconnut pas le visage de son frère qui semblait littéralement se défouler sur le guerrier qui lui rendit seulement quelques coups tuméfiant légèrement le visage du prince.  
Loki n'avait peut-être pas autant de carrure que l'autre guerrier mais personne ne pouvait nier qu'il dominait largement le duel. Cependant, Thor restait préoccupé : il préférait largement voir son frère utiliser la magie que ses poings et il s'en rendit compte seulement maintenant. Car lorsque Loki exerçait son art, même pour une mauvaise raison, il semblait garder le contrôle alors que là, il n'était que rage au point que même son adversaire était à terre, il continuait de le frapper avec ses pieds jusqu'à ce qu'une femme, probablement celle du guerrier, lui crie d'arrêter. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Thor décida d'intervenir- personne n'osant stopper le jeune prince- et tira son frère en arrière.

\- Lâche-moi, siffla Loki d'une voix enrouée en tentant de dégager son épaule de la poigne de son frère en le poussant avec force.

\- Quoi, tu veux aussi te battre contre moi ? gronda Thor face au geste de Loki.

\- Lâche-moi, c'est tout, répliqua le cadet en passant devant Thor pour se diriger vers ses appartements privés.

Thor lança un bref regard vers le guerrier qui, avec l'aide de ses compagnons, se relevait. Ayant la preuve qu'il n'avait aucune blessure sérieuse, Thor s'éloigna sans hésitation pour poursuivre son frère. Sans surprise, il s'était rendu directement dans ses appartements, ainsi, Thor ne se donna la peine de frapper. Il fut surpris de constater que la poignée était bloquée. Évidemment, les portes avaient des serrures mais il était rare de les verrouiller puisque les appartements étaient gardés par des soldats. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'ils étaient en _bonne compagnie_ qu'ils les fermaient, et là, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas pour Loki.

Alors Thor demanda à un garde la confirmation que Loki était dans sa chambre et tambourina à la porte en menaçant de la défoncer s'il n'ouvrait pas. La porte s'entrouvrit, sans doute Loki connaissait la nature de son frère et craignait pour son intimité future. Mais il bloqua le passage.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Thor, siffla Loki.

Thor soupira et poussa la porte avec force, faisant reculer Loki qui, encore sonné par son combat, vacilla et se rattrapa à temps à une commode.

\- Tu ne comprends pas quand on te parle ? s'emporta une nouvelle fois le cadet en élevant la voix.

\- Ne me crie pas dessus, s'impatienta Thor en saisissant la nuque endolorie de Loki qui grimaça.

Il la relâcha doucement quand il fut certain que Loki ait compris le message.

\- Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, ordonna l'aîné.

\- Il m'a accusé de tricher, répondit Loki en fixant son frère droit dans les yeux.

Pour réponse, Thor laissa échapper un cri proche du rugissement, laissant exploser sa frustration.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de mentir même quand tu sais que je ne te croirai pas ! pesta le prince en frappant le mur le plus proche avec la paume de sa main.

\- Que tu me crois ou non, c'est tout ce que je te dirai, insista calmement Loki peu impressionné par l'éclat de son frère. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais soigner mes blessures en paix.

\- Encore un mensonge. Je sais très bien que grâce à ta magie, tu n'auras plus rien dans peu de temps…

\- J'ai juste envie d'être seul, soupira le cadet en s'allongeant sur son lit.

\- Tu ne sais même pas prendre soin de toi-même, dit-il, laissant un goût de déjà vu dans ses paroles.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour en ramener un linge mouillé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il restait avec son frère malgré les ressentiments à son égard. Mais malgré tout, Loki demeurait son cadet et même s'ils n'étaient plus enfants, cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils devaient rester distants. Il avait sans doute oublié cela en devenant adulte, en se battant, en devenant le prince héritier. Pourtant, quand il regarda Loki étendu sur le dos, les yeux clos, il eut l'impression de revoir l'enfant qu'il avait été. Aucune trace de malice ou de mesquinerie, juste un sale gosse qui s'était chiffonné avec un camarade.

Loki rouvrit les yeux sous la fraicheur de la serviette qui le débarrassait du sang coagulé sur sa lèvre légèrement fendue. Les gestes de Thor étaient doux et Loki devait s'avouer que s'il râlait, c'était pour la forme parce que l'adrénaline étant redescendue, ses muscles étaient devenus douloureux et sans énergie.

Thor savait cela mieux que quiconque : un combat improvisé était bien plus épuisant nerveusement qu'un entrainement programmé ! Ainsi, il comprit que Loki n'avait pas assez de force pour se débattre. Il en profita donc pour saisir chacune de ses mains pour les nettoyer avec le linge en s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas de fractures aux doigts.

\- Je n'aurai plus rien dans une heure, rappela vaguement Loki qui ne comprenait pas la raison de tant d'attentions.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser couvert de sang, répliqua l'aîné en défaisant les attaches sur la cape de Loki. Redresse-toi, demanda-t-il en tirant sur les avant-bras de son frère pour le débarrasser du vêtement.

Il en profita pour détacher son veston, puis sa chemise et contempla les hématomes sur ses côtes qui viraient déjà au jaune.

\- Quand je vois la vitesse à laquelle tu cicatrices, je regrette de ne pas être sorcier, commenta Thor en appuyant sur le plus gros hématome sans causer aucune douleur à son frère.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à être plus assidu : soigner nos petites blessures est la première chose que nous a enseigné Mère quand nous étions enfants, rappela Loki en se débarrassant des vêtements qui tombaient sur ses épaules avant se laisser retomber sur ses coussins.

\- Ce n'était pas l'assiduité qui me manquait, admit Thor en retirant les bottes de Loki tâchées de sang, témoignant de la violence des coups donnés.

\- Tu préfères les soins des belles guérisseuses du palais, se moqua Loki.

\- Tu as tout compris, sourit l'aîné.

\- J'imagine ô combien de blessures volontairement infligées entre tes amis et toi juste pour rendre visite à ces jolies demoiselles, fit le plus jeune après s'être glissé dans ses draps.

\- Quoi, tu n'as jamais fait cela toi : prétexter un quelconque mal pour aller les voir ? s'étonna faussement Thor en se déshabillant à son tour sous le regard réprobateur de Loki.

\- Tu ne dors pas ici, statua le plus jeune coupant court à la discussion légère.

\- N'as-tu aucune pitié pour ton gentil frangin qui t'a mis au lit ? Lit qui d'ailleurs est assez grand pour accueillir toute une armée ! fit Thor en s'allongeant malgré les protestations.

\- C'est donc pour cela que tu t'installes si près de moi, logique, remarqua Loki en se décalant pour éviter de sentir la chaleur de Thor dans son dos.

\- Toi qui sais si bien mentir, fais-moi juste croire que tout va bien. Donne-moi l'illusion que nos chemins ne prennent pas des chemins radicalement opposés. J'ai juste besoin d'y croire cette nuit, Loki, murmura faiblement Thor en étreignant son cadet, figeant celui-ci de surprise : depuis quand Thor était-il si triste ?

\- Non, Thor. Je ne peux pas car sinon le réveil sera trop dur demain, répliqua-t-il après un moment en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise.

\- Mes réveils sont déjà difficiles, avoua tristement l'aîné. Je ne sais plus ce que je souhaite, je ne sais plus pourquoi, je…

\- Thor, coupa Loki en parvenant à faire face à son frère. Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de t'apaiser. N'est-ce pas moi le responsable de ton état ?

\- J'aimerais que ce soit le cas, Loki. Car au moins j'aurais quelqu'un à blâmer. Mais tu n'es pas responsable même si j'ai été ébranlé par ta tromperie l'autre soir. Je me sens terriblement seul, mon frère, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Mais je l'ai seulement compris après la déception que tu m'as causée…

\- Je ne comprends pas.. Tu es tellement aimé de tous ! Comment peux-tu te sentir aussi seul que tu le prétends alors que tu es si entouré ?

\- Qui sont ces gens qui gravitent autour de moi, à part des parasites avides de reconnaissance, usant de mon influence, souhaitant s'éclairer sous mon soleil sans chercher le leur ? Tu es le seul à rejeter mes rayons et pourtant celui que j'aimerais voir briller près de moi…

\- Parce que je suis fait pour la Lune. Tu règnes sur le jour, alors je prends la nuit comme mienne. N'est-ce pas un partage équitable, mon frère ? fit doucement Loki qui fut désarmé face à la détresse de son aîné et ne sut y répondre autrement que par une certaine ironie.

\- Peut-être, mais un partage qui nous divise, regretta Thor.

\- Faux : nous avons l'aube et le crépuscule pour nous réunir. Ni le jour, ni la nuit, un entre-deux de courte durée, mais bien présent. Un peu comme notre entente finalement, sourit le sorcier. Nous ne pouvons pas changer ce que nous sommes. Je ne serai jamais le frère qui se tiendra loyalement à tes côtés durant ton règne, au contraire, je serai celui qui te jouera des tours, celui qui cherchera tes failles et tes faiblesses pour mieux les exploiter. Mais malgré cela, je continuerai à t'aimer comme un frère et si parfois je suis ta _Némésis_ (3), je ne laisserai aucun autre me prendre cette place dans ton existence : tes ennemis demeureront les miens pour l'éternité…

C'étaient sans doute les paroles les plus honnêtes que Loki avait dit dans toute son existence. C'est ainsi que Thor les prit. Il connaissait la nature changeante de Loki et savait que tôt ou tard, ils finiraient par s'opposer l'un à l'autre, peut-être en ennemis.  
Thor n'était pas stupide, il ne se leurrait pas en espérant voir son cadet adopter les mêmes valeurs que lui. Mais cette promesse de toujours choisir son camp face à un ennemi allégeait son cœur même si une part de lui-même refusait de croire entièrement son frère.  
Peu lui importait qu'il se dresse devant lui pour élargir ses failles, Thor avait assez confiance en lui-même pour savoir qu'il ne plierait jamais face à Loki, que le plus fragile des deux était son cadet, pas lui.

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux tout en gardant l'étreinte enfantine qui les maintenait l'un contre l'autre. Cela faisait tellement d'années qu'ils n'avaient pas été ainsi ! Pourtant, ils n'éprouvaient aucune gêne même s'ils étaient désormais des hommes faits.  
Thor se sentit un peu mieux, le poids de la solitude s'allégeait aux côtés de son frère, mais une part de lui-même se demandait cruellement _pendant combien de temps ?_

 _Combien de temps resteras-tu à mes côtés avant de changer d'avis ? Avant de suivre tes ambitions ? Combien de temps avant que tu te rendes compte que tu n'arrives plus à supporter mon ombre ? S'il suffit de cela pour t'apaiser : sois mon éclipse, Loki. Sois la Lune qui passe occasionnellement devant le Soleil, pour que je cesse un instant d'être regardé et adoré de tous… Pour qu'on puisse enfin t'admirer et voir tout ton éclat !_

 _Cela ne suffira pas,_ semblaient lui répondre les intenses yeux verts qui le fixaient. _J'ai besoin de plus, tellement plus !_

Alors ils surent qu'ils seraient un jour divisés, que c'était inévitable. Mais ils n'avaient pas idée que ce serait dès le lendemain quand Odin annoncerait sa volonté d'abdiquer en faveur de Thor et qu'ils apprendraient que leur fraternité reposait sur un vieux mensonge.  
Ils finirent par s'endormir inconscients que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils partageaient une telle affection sincère…

* * *

 **Note:** ce chapitre était sensé être le dernier mais il se trouve que j'ai d'autres idées pour la suite. Je le passe en _Complete_ pour le moment mais il est possible que d'autres chapitres viennent s'ajouter...

(1) _**Hnefatafl**_ , jeu de stratégie d'origine Viking qui se joue à deux sur une table quadrillée. Il semblerait que les règles du jeu ne soient plus connues aujourd'hui.

(2) oui, il était coutume chez les Vikings de se jurer au début d'un banquet de ne pas tenir compte des propos échangés une fois ivres… Pratique, n'est-ce pas ?

(3) _**Némésis**_ : l'origine de cette expression vient d'une déesse grecque, donc peut-être pas adapté à nos dieux nordiques, mais ça qui m'est venue est impossible de reformuler. L'idée de Thor et Loki en Némésis l'un de l'autre, tous deux formant l'équilibre entre le « la lumière et l'obscurité » (bon, même si j'ai un peu de mal avec les visions cartésiennes…), entre le jour et la nuit, entre la force brute et la magie… Voilà, je crois que vous comprenez l'idée qui me tient à cœur sous cette expression !


End file.
